Wolfgang Nachnamen
Wolfgang Nachnamen (ヴォルフガングの姓, Vu~orufugangu no Sei) is one of the few remaining Quincy who's family had managed to survive the genocide by the Shinigami over 200 years ago. Appearance Wolfgang is a skinny man with messy black hair and black eyes that always have bags under them. He usually wears a loose, white, long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. He almost never wears shoes, even in public, and is usually slouching and chewing on his thumb. Wolfgang also seems to crouch on furniture rather than sitting on it normally. Other than his pale skin, from lack of sunlight, people who have seen him couldn't ever really describe his appearance, but his odd personality always stuck in their memories. Personality He's sarcastic and doesn't seem to care about what behavior is deemed socially acceptable, since he slouches, chews his nails and is barefoot near constantly. While this is looked down upon in Japan he had grown up in Germany and no one really cared. He speaks with only a slight accent some times, but otherwise he is perfectly fluent in Japanese and German. Wolfgang often procrastinates, though it seems to solely be to annoy others, and has an odd habit of stacking and balancing things on top of each other. He tends to speak in a round-about way, explaining things that really don't need explaining, and then doesn't explain what probably should be explained. History His family managed to escape the genocide over 200 years ago by fleeing Japan and moving to Germany. Whenever Shinigami came looking for them there they were able to completely hide their spiritual pressure by taking a specially made candy they had developed while in hiding. By the time he had grown old enough to properly use his Quincy powers he had become bitter of all the hiding and sneaking around his family was doing to survive, though he did nothing. Wolfgang has a college education, though he dropped out after a few years because he grew bored of the 'normal' society. It was a few months after he dropped out that the Shinigami began coming after him. He had been killing every Hollow that appeared and had wounded a few Shinigami as well before the first Shinigami made an attempt on his life. He had return from killing Hollow and found his family slaughtered and a Shinigami standing over them. He assumed that the Shinigami was responsible and killed them. He then vowed to eradicate all Shinigami. He left Germany immediately afterwards and went to Japan where he learned of a group calling themselves the Quincy Remnants. He is currently trying to find out everything he can about this group. Synopsis Equipment Silver Pocket Watch: Each member of the Quincy Remnants carries with them a Silver Watch that is made of Soul-synthesized silver as well as steel. The face of each watch is engraved with an elaborate cross. The watch is incredibly durable and can only be physical opened by someone who can freely manipulate reiryoku, and more specifically the reiryoku lock placed on the watch. Quincy Bow: the primary weapon for all Quincy. Wolfgang's bow is different from all other Quincy bows as his is manifested in the form of a crossbow instead of a traditional bow and arrow, hence the name. *'Armbrust '(石弓, German for Crossbow) is the name of Wolfgang's bow. As the name implies it takes the form of a crossbow. Though it cuts back on the range of Wolfgang's attacks, it does boost the power of his arrows to make up for it. Armbrust will still fire just as many arrows and just as fast as a normal Quincy bow. Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの, Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): Unlike most Seele Schneiders used by other Quincy Wolfgang's takes the form of a Crossbow Bolt, making it more the size of a short sword or dagger. *'Streiten' (主張する, German for Quarrel, Japanese for Argue): this is Wolfgang's Seele Schneider, it is roughly the length of a short sword or dagger so it can fire from Armbrust, since its a crossbow instead of a vertical bow. Again Wolfgang's range is cut shorter than other Quincy's but he makes up for this by having excelled at Hirenkyaku. Gintō tubes: Wolfgang carries as many of these as possible on his person at all times. He is very adept at using the different Quincy techniques that utilize these tubes and uses them to help make up for his lack of range as well. Hollow Bait: Wolfgang has used Hollow Bait on numerous occasions to distract the Shinigami chasing him to allow for his escape, or to tire out the Shinigami to make it easier for him to kill them. He won't use the Hollow Bait unless he feels he can't kill, or escape, a Shinigami otherwise. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Pressure High Spiritual Pressure: while very high, Wolfgang's spiritual pressure isn't enough to be considered great yet. On average it is, as said by a Shinigami before he died, high enough to rival the toughest Lieutenants, but too low to really rival a Captain's spiritual pressure. *'Spiritual Awareness': as a Quincy Wolfgang is very spiritually aware of his surroundings and others. He can sense Hollows and Shinigami before the actually enter the World of the Living, but only immediately before they do. Absorbtion & Manipulation Reiryoku Absorbtion & Manipulation: like all Quincy, Wolfgang is able to absorb and manipulate the ambient reishi around him for use in combat. He actually requires a little less ambient reishi than other Quincy since his bow takes the form of a crossbow, being smaller and more compact. *'Quincy Bow and Arrows': a standard Quincy ability, Wolfgang is capable of creating and firing from a Quincy Bow. However, since his bow takes the form of a crossbow he usually only fires one arrow at a time, though he is capable of firing just as many arrows as a standard Quincy Bow. His arrows also tend to be more consentrated, to power them up, so as to make up for his shorter range. Hirenkyaku Master: To make up for his shorter range, with both his Armbrust '''and with '''Streiten, Wolfgang has mastered Hirenkyaku. Wolfgang has mastered Hirenkyaku to such a degree that not even the top assassins from the Onmitsukido have been able to catch him. Keen Intellect: though he dropped out of college, it wasn't because the work was too hard it was because the work was "too easy" as he said. Wolfgang, through observation, can tell the next move someone will most likely make and how they'll react to certain situations. Highly Observant: Wolfgang can easily read people and predict just about everything about them. He uses his observation abilities to control and/or manipulate people, or just irritate them for his own amusement. Expert Athleticism: having black belts in several forms of martial arts, and having mastered Hirenkyaku, Wolfgang is very fit and can react quickly to situations. However he is at a disadvantage at long distances, being very dangerous at mid to close range combat. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Wolfgang, while growing up in Germany, learned several forms of martial arts so as to defend himself without having to use his spiritual pressure in every fight, if it wasn't necessary. Trivia *Wolfgang's appearance and personality are based on L Lawliet from Death Note *His name is from the famous musician Wolfgang Amadeaus Motzart *His surname is German for "surname", yes I know that was lazy Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Alive